The Death of a Country
by Telepathapprentice
Summary: Prussia has lived a long time, and his relationships with both Hungary and Germany have lasted for most of his life. But now, as his act draws to a close...he must take his leave of them forever.  The three chapters are unrelated to each other, and simply serve as different angles with which I approached the subject...this one story serves as an archive for my Prussian death scene
1. Chapter 1

**The dissolution of Prussia in the 1940's. Hungary and Prussia (as people) have been together for quite some time, but you can insert whatever Prussia/Hungary romance you want as a prolouge. Country names used.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Prussia coughed raggedly, flecks of blood staining his hands. Leaning against a tree trunk, he smiled weakly as Hungary appeared, her skirt flying as she dashed toward him.

"Prussia! Oh, Prussia, you're hurt-" Gingerly she approached, eyeing the huge rips in his already tattered clothing.

"Ah, good memories. Remember, Hungary, when the Ottomans had beat you up, and I had to come and rescue you?"

She shook her head quickly and drew closer. "You didn't rescue me. Are you saying…someone did this to you?"

"Someone-Ja, someone did this to me alright."

"W-Who? Who did this?"

He laughed weakly, looking up into her eyes. "I've been feeling poorly for some time now, Hungary. You remember the last few conferences we were forced to attend?"

"Ja, ja, but-"

"My people do not stand beside me any longer. Everything has been ripped away. I…I have nothing. I am nothing. And so, like nothing…I must take my leave."

"Wait, your people…Germany? Germany did this to you?"

"You look shocked, Hungary. Does this really surprise you? After all you know of him, does it seem strange that he would abuse me for his own power?"

"He's not-not that way."

"No, no…we used to have common goals. We used to like each other…we live in the same house. But then, he did this." He paused to take a gasping breath of air. "He's weak, and he knows that. I can't blame him for what he's done. I understand him, especially now. I was the one that made him great, remember? He was just my younger brother, tagging along until I showed up to save his sorry butt. But I never told him-he is great in his own right now, and despite his sorry state of affairs, I can see...good things for him. Usually, I would protest this, but-my time has come, Hungary. It is time for me to bow out. A change for me, eh? Admitting this? No, I can leave Germany to his own affairs. But, I think-" He coughed. "I think it is my people I will miss more. Ah…the times we've shared…" He gazed off into the distance contentedly, forcing Hungary to grab his shoulders and shake him back to reality.

"Prussia, what is going on?"

"I'm dying, Hungary. Like I said, I've been feeling poorly. After, well, the wars, I…I've been losing myself. I don't mean anything to anyone anymore. It's not only Germany that's done this to me, it's…part of it was Poland, and Russia too. I've been staying with him, you know. Russia. I'm so _hurt_ inside, Hungary-"

"I know. Germany…and Russia…have not been kind to me either."

"Oh, yeah. You were there. You came with me to Russia's house."

He winced and pressed his hand to his left shoulder, a dark stain spreading against his ragged clothing. Hungary gasped in surprise, and he simply chuckled faintly.

"Old wounds, Hungary, old wounds reopening. I'm being torn apart, for years now, torn away...I'm all I have left of myself." He coughed again, then looked up to glare at her angrily. "There is nothing more of Prussia, do you see? I am all that remains that bears that-that name! And without everything else, I-" He broke off to move his hand to his ribcage, breathing heavily.

"But, Prussia, it's okay, you can make it-"

"No. This time, even you can't heal me. I-I don't exist, Hungary, don't you see? I thought I could make it-I thought I could be strong-but I don't even have a real boss anymore. I'm stuck here under Russia, and there's nothing left of me…nothing left for me."

"But you can't go, Prussia, you-you're all that remains-"

"Please, Hungary. You're older than I am…you should have done this before. Remember the old times, eh? We had that together. You were so beautiful-"

"No, no, no, you moron! You're not going to die!"

"But I am, Hungary." He smiled up at her, then, coughing, slid to the ground. "Please, just…make it easy. Don't make this hard on me, Hungary." Weakly lifting a hand, he brushed his fingers along her cheek. "Hungary. Such a beautiful name…such a beautiful girl…"

"No, Prussia-" She cried as she knelt over him, clutching his hand to her face as tears dripped onto his faded jacket.

"W-when I'm gone…remind them, will you? Make sure I'm not forgotten. Tell Germany…about this. He won't hear of it until, well, for a long while. I really do care for him, Hungary…and for you. I don't want you to grieve, but-" He inhaled sharply again, clutching his side. "It's starting. I can feel it, the emptiness-don't go, Hungary-"

"I'm right here, Prussia."

"Don't go, I can feel it-I can bear it, I know I can, I just don't want to leave you, you all alone in this world-"

"Stop, Prussia, please, I-" The knot in her throat cut off her words, and her soft sobs reached his ears.

"Last words, hm? I suppose that-" Another cough. "That it's time. I mean what I said, Hungary, all of it, and I don't care who knows-I-I love you, Hungary. And Germany, well…I love him like a brother. He is my brother. Tell him for me, please, tell him-"

"I will, Prussia. I will."

"And-well, there's nothing much more to say now-" He coughed again, but this time, it didn't stop, instead turning into an attack which caused him to turn on his side, away from her. She forced him back onto his back and slipped her knees under his head, bending lower so that her hair formed a curtain around his face. His pale eyes were tightly shut, and she opened hers to caress his forehead lovingly. Another hiccupping sob rose from her and she clutched his barely moving body to her own, pressing her head against his broad chest. His weak gasps rattled under her ear, and each pained movement brought more tears to her eyes. Finally, he coughed again, and when it subsided, she heard no more breath in his body. A few heartbreaking moments stretched on for eternity as his heart continued to beat slower…and slower…until it, too, stopped. He lay motionless in her arms, and for the last time, she cried into his chest, hugging him closer and closer until she felt her heart would burst. The wind caused the trees to whisper overhead, but she simply cried and cried, feeling his limp body laying in her arms. Finally, she managed to wipe away the tears from her eyes and stood, looking into her last sunset beside him, then set off to find a shovel, vowing to give him the burial any country-but especially that he-deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

He coughed again, blood spattering the ground beneath him as he stumbled up the hill. Clutching his coat, he reached the crest of the hill and spat derisively, looking out on the barren city and surrounding countryside. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, but he ignored these and glared out on his homeland.

"I-" he wheezed. "Am…the mighty Prussia!"

The effort of speech made him wince, but he clutched his chest and remained standing.

"I…am the most awesome of them all! The great Prussia shall-shall-"

Tears came into his eyes as he stumbled down the hill, internal wounds tearing at him. He managed to catch himself, but turned and carefully walked down the hill, avoiding further damage. Just before the hill ended, however, he gave up and ran down the hill, heading for a wall at nearly full speed.

"Germany! I hate you!"

He slammed into the wall and gasped sharply, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed himself to the simple concrete.

"Germany!" he screamed. "I hate you, Germany! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the barrier repeatedly, continuing his mantra as he began to cry.

"Why, Germany? Why did you leave? I hate you, all of you!" Whirling around to face behind him, eyes wide, he spoke to the wind. "I can hear you, all your little voices-I can feel it too, you, Russia, and Poland, tearing off bits of me like I'm not even here. I can hear you, laughing, chuckling to yourselves-shut up! All of you, shut up!"

He swung his arm wildly, lashing out at thin air and hissing as he took in another breath. "I don't care what I have to do, because I'm Prussia! The mighty Prussia! The awesome Prussia! I'm not going anywhere! Germany!"

He swirled back around to clutch at the wall, searching for some purchase or handhold. "Germany! Germany, I-Germany!" Desperately he felt up and down the wall, becoming frantic and hurried. "Germany, please!" Suddenly he stopped and winced, feeling the pain in his chest intensify. "No, boss, you can't do this, I won't allow it! Do you hear me? I won't allow it! I won't let it happen!" He crashed to the ground as a wave of pain swept over him, and he finally acknowledged what he had been feeling for years. He cried freely as he knelt on the ground, vaguely searching for some support as he keeled forward. Curling into a ball, he continued to cry as he clutched at his chest, trying to alleviate the pain, and could only gasp out a continuing mantra. "Germany-Germany-Germany-"

Finally he felt the final white hot pain stab through him, and he stifled a scream. His breathing grew more and more shallow, and he uselessly scrabbled at the grass around him as his movements grew weaker and weaker. Finally, his body grew limp as his life ebbed away, the birds serenading his final breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is nearly the same as Chapter 2, but this is the slightly happier version. I was experimenting, you could say.**

He coughed again, blood spattering the ground beneath him as he stumbled up the hill. Clutching his coat, he reached the crest of the hill and spat derisively, looking out on the barren city and surrounding countryside. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, but he ignored these and glared out on his homeland.

"I-" he wheezed. "Am…the mighty Prussia!"

The effort of speech made him wince, but he clutched his chest and remained standing.

"I…am the most awesome of them all! The great Prussia shall-shall-"

Tears came into his eyes as he stumbled down the hill, internal wounds tearing at him. He managed to catch himself, but turned and carefully walked down the hill, avoiding further damage. Just before the hill ended, however, he gave up and ran down the hill, heading for a wall at nearly full speed.

"Germany! I hate you!"

He slammed into the wall and gasped sharply, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed himself to the simple concrete.

"Germany!" he screamed. "I hate you, Germany! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the barrier repeatedly, continuing his mantra as he began to cry.

"Why, Germany? Why did you leave? I hate you, all of you!" Whirling around to face behind him, eyes wide, he spoke to the wind. "I can hear you, all your little voices-I can feel it too, you, Russia, and Poland, tearing off bits of me like I'm not even here. I can hear you, laughing, chuckling to yourselves-shut up! All of you, shut up!"

He swung his arm wildly, lashing out at thin air and hissing as he took in another breath. "I don't care what I have to do, because I'm Prussia! The mighty Prussia! The awesome Prussia! I'm not going anywhere! Germany!"

He swirled back around to clutch at the wall, searching for some purchase or handhold. "Germany! Germany, I-Germany!" Desperately he felt up and down the wall, becoming frantic and hurried. "Germany, please!"

He leaned against the wall, growing steadily weaker. Finally he gave in and collapsed, curled against the base of the concrete barrier. His crying seemed to drown out all other sound, and he focused on the pain running through his body, but despite all this, he heard a faint voice.

"Prussia…Prussia, I'm sorry."

Prussia tried to smile but winced instead, reaching up along the wall to where his brother's hand would have been. He tried to find the breath to stammer out a response, but his breaths were growing shallower and shallower, and it was all he could do to breathe. Panting, exhausted, he leaned against the wall and let himself slip away, knowing his brother was close….he could finally die in peace.


End file.
